Forbidden Love
by LoVeAnGeL
Summary: AU, Heero and Relena are angels in heaven, and love between angels are forbidden.


  
  
Chapter: Prologue  
Title: Forbidden Love  
Author: LoVeAnGeL  
E-mail: TrueLove2763@aol.com  
  
This is an AU okay? So don't expect them to be like they  
are in the TV show k? I hope you like it. Please review!  
  
===========  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters do NOT belong  
to me.  
  
===========  
  
A young man looked around the unfamiliar place. Everything around  
him was bright and light. The Heavens seem  
to be a floating cloud. The floor was covered with white mist. His Prussian blue   
searched. Why was he all alone? His head snapped around as he heard the sound  
of footsteps that seem to be from millions of miles away. Through the vague   
perception, he managed to see a body standing there. His eyes narrowed to get a   
better glimpse of the figure. An old man wearing white ancient robe was coming  
towards him.   
  
"You must be Heero Yuy." he assumed to the youthful male with moss   
green hair that seem somewhat like dark brown. Heero nodded. The older man  
smiled in return. "My name is Killain." He added.   
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
"It seems as if you died during a battle. All this for honor?" Killain  
stated.   
  
Heero smirks at his words. Honor. Was that it? Was that the only thing  
he worked for all his life? What else was there for him to do? He was killing   
machine. He shook his head. He turns his head back in front of him. Killain   
stops walking and so does Heero. Heero look ahead of him.   
  
All he could see were steps. The steps traveled up higher than he  
could imagine, as if it lead to another level that is higher than Heaven. Again,  
the only color he could see was white. He smiled and took his first step, than  
his other feet rode up to the next one. He continued up the endless steps with   
Killain right be his side. Heero smiled wider as his right foot hit the last step.   
He saw a building. At the gate, he could see two guards standing tall.   
They walked towards him and Killain and bowed. Killain waved his hand at them  
and they moved out of the way.   
  
Once Heero went through the entrance, he could see two rows of men   
and women. They were on the right and left side, leaving a large hall that led   
to the King that sat up in a throne.   
  
Most of the people were old, but some young. He could   
see a group of four young men that looked the same age as him. One of them   
had blonde hair and looked innocent. The next one was standing still and tall,   
his hair was brushed over his face, which Heero could not see. Heero looks  
over to the one with a long braid, the boy was smiling and seem to be bothering  
the one with black hair, who seem to be annoyed. He looks over to the other   
side.   
  
He then looks up to the front of the long hall and saw an old man, but not  
as old that the others he had seen, for he still had black hair, while the others   
had white hair that looked silver. The man was dressed in an elaborate ancient   
robe. His hood had gold on it. Next to the man, Heero could see an older woman,   
the man's mother.   
  
Heero then saw girl, she had honey blonde hair that reached her back.   
He was lost in her gentle aquamarine eyes, her lips were so kissable with its pink   
color and soft texture. She was clad in a dress that was white and pink, the colors   
look amazing on her. He kept looking at her until he felt Killain shook him slightly.  
  
"If you continue what you're doing, you'll get killed." Killain whispered to   
him. Heero left his gaze off of her and back to Killain. He gave Heero a stern look.  
  
"Your Majesty, I have come to introduce you to your new warrior."   
Killain said, everyone quieted down and looked at the two new arrivals. The   
King smiled. "He will bring us great honor." The king smiled and lifted his hand.   
The five young men Heero had seen before walked towards him. "Heero, these   
are your the people on your team. This is Wufei," Killain pointed his hand at the   
boy with dark black hair, "Trowa," he pointed at the tall one, "Quatre," he pointed   
at the one with blonde hair, "and Duo." The one with the long braid waved his hand   
around. They all greeted him and his nodded. He turn his head back to the   
king, who was smiling and nodding his head.   
  
"I am the King of the Heavens. You are now one of my greatest  
warriors. I hope Killain has explained to you the rules here. Do you have   
any questions?" The king said. Heero thought for a moment and nodded.  
  
"I do have a question you majesty. When I was still a mortal, I   
heard of a tale. It was about the God Gregory and Goddess Lauren, and   
how they were in love, but cannot be with each other. Why can't you let   
them reunite?" he said. Gasps and murmurs came about. Heero looked to   
his right, then left, then ahead and could see that the king was angry. Next   
to the him was that older woman. She had her hand to her chest and the   
girl was soothing her. Heero could see the girl glancing at him surprised.   
He smiled and she snapped her head back around to conceal her blush.  
  
Killain fell to his knees. "I'm sorry your highness, will you please  
forgive him for the outburst? He is new here and I hope you will give him   
another chance," he begs. The king showed no reply. The woman   
next to him nodded her head and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Forgive him for his mistakes, son. Just this one time," she   
said gracefully. The king hesitated for a moment and nodded back.  
  
"All right. Just don't do that anymore." He said. He stood up and left.  
Then the girl helped the woman up and left as well. Heero turned around and  
saw everyone gone except for Killain and his four partners. The boy with the  
braid ran to him and slapped him on the back.  
  
"Even I wouldn't have dared ask that. You're brave," he said while laughing.  
Killain glared at Heero.  
  
"You almost killed me along with you, Heero," he said. "Don't every do that   
again!" Heero just shrugged. He talked with then for quite sometime until he thought  
of something.  
  
"Does any of you know that maid that serves the Great Queen? " They all   
widen their eyes.   
  
"I wouldn't think about that if I were you." Trowa warned. Heero just  
narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I just want to know her name," he said. The all hesitated for a while,  
until Quatre spoke up.  
  
"She's not a maid. All I know is that the Great Queen loves her  
like a daughter. She goes everywhere the queen does. She's treated like  
a princess by the other angels around here. Her name is Relena."  
  
======  
to be continued....  
======  



End file.
